Outcast
by Asphodeli M
Summary: Aujourd'hui n'est peut-être pas un jour spécial, mais c'est la saint Blaise et Luna est là pour lui souhaiter, BZ/LL léger.


Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.  
><span>Pairing :<span> BZ/LL parce qu'ils le valent bien.  
><span>Rating :<span> K+ parce que Blaise ne tricote pas avec ses conquêtes.

Résumé : Le 3 février, c'est la saint Blaise et Luna est là pour lui souhaiter et pour insuffler un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !

**Note :** Un petit one shot sans prétention pour célébrer mon retour sur le site et parce qu'il n'y a jamais assez de Blaise/Luna.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Outcast<span>

« Bonne fête Blaise. » L'adolescent sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. « Hey Luna Loo, merci… » répondit-il, se massant la nuque en signe d'embarras. La jeune fille sourit de son air absent et tourna les talons en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Quel succès Zabini ! Même Loufoca te fait les yeux doux ! » commenta une autre voix féminine derrière lui. « Garde tes sarcasmes Pansy. », « Oh quelqu'un s'est réveillé de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Ou peut-être que j'ai touché un point sensible… » Un reniflement sarcastique lui fit écho. « Blaise cherche à pimenter son quotidien, faire pleurer les Poufsouffles finit par être lassant. », « Quand vous aurez fini de commenter mes faits et gestes comme deux vieilles peintures, on pourra peut-être aller déjeuner ? »

Un autre matin comme les autres chez les serpentards, ses camarades n'étaient sans doute même pas au courant que sa fête avait lieu le 3 février. _Pas que ça ait une quelconque importance…_ Il n'y avait que Luna Lovegood pour connaître ce genre de détail. Ils se côtoyaient depuis six ans maintenant et Blaise ne parvenait toujours pas à cerner la serdaigle, elle l'intriguait. Il devait avouer que ça l'ennuyait, les relations sociales étaient la spécialité du jeune homme, résultat de l'éducation de sa mère, Lady Zabini, la veuve noire… Sa génitrice en était à son septième mariage, chaque union apportant son cortège de nouveaux contacts _et de galions bien sûr_.

En grandissant Blaise avait également multiplié les conquêtes, même chez les farouches gryffondors, rares étaient les filles capables de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, malgré sa réputation de coureur de jupons. L'adolescent se considérait comme un chasseur, il prenait plaisir à troubler ses victimes, à les obliger à rendre les armes, jouer avec elles. Il comprenait leur raisonnement et les amenait à faire ce qu'il voulait et une fois que ses conquêtes se pliaient à sa volonté, le serpentard les trouvait ennuyeuses et les abandonnait sans se soucier de leurs états d'âme. La plupart d'entre elles savaient où elles mettaient les pieds de toute manière avec lui, il n'avait jamais était de ceux qui jurent amour éternel pour obtenir leurs faveurs.

Blaise méprisait la plupart des gens, hommes ou femmes, ils étaient comme des marionnettes pour qui savait voir leurs ficelles. Ils étaient manipulables. Les voir s'humilier pour obtenir une faveur comme des animaux de compagnie le dégoutait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour les bêtes sauvages, ces sorciers prêts à mourir plutôt que de courber l'échine. Les briser était un art, une passion qu'il entretenait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, presque une forme d'amour. Les gryffondors comportaient souvent les plus beaux spécimens, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger… Les deux premiers n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre et Granger, même s'il niait l'évidence, Draco le tuerait s'il faisait pleurer la jolie brunette. L'idée lui arracha un sourire en coin, il était presque tenté rien que pour cette raison… Mais le blond jouait salement quand on touchait à ce qui lui appartenait. _Une sang de bourbe Draco, que dirait ton père…_

Il camoufla son ricanement en prenant place à la table des verts et argents, Lucius en aurait probablement une attaque, son fanatisme à propos de la pureté du sang valait presque sa fierté. Le reste de la famille Malefoy se portait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il pourrissait à Azkaban mais ça ne les avait pas transformé en amoureux de moldus pour autant. Quel cruel dilemme pour son ami, ses croyances ou ses sentiments ? _Le théâtre de Poudlard…_ La question ne touchait pas Blaise plus que ça, son éducation l'émancipait de ce genre de convictions, les Zabini croyaient au pouvoir et à l'influence. Ils se trouvaient tous deux entre les mains des sangs-pur à l'heure actuelle donc les sangs-de-bourbe étaient indésirable dans son entourage mais selon l'issue de la guerre tout pouvait changer. Il serait toujours temps alors de prendre position.

L'adolescent suivait cette politique dans le choix de ses conquêtes aussi, il les jugeait sur leurs critères extérieurs et si on le prenait à parti sur son manque de discrimination, il plaidait l'indifférence. Son attitude lui valait une certaine popularité dans les autres maisons et rendait les serpents suffisamment distant avec lui pour le tenir à l'écart de leurs manigances mangemoriennes. En contre partie, il n'avait aucun ami proche, même Draco et Pansy le considéraient comme une distraction plus qu'autre chose. Il était un serpentard, il pouvait vivre sans.

Son regard se porta sur la table des serdaigles, ramenant ses pensées vers Luna Lovegood. Physiquement, elle était plutôt jolie mais pas de la même manière que les filles avec qui Blaise traitait, il n'y avait rien de séducteur dans son apparence ou son attitude. Un peu comme une enfant, mais ce n'était pas de l'innocence non plus. Elle donnait l'impression d'être… intouchable. Pas dans le sens hautaine ou supérieure, comme si elle ne faisait pas vraiment parti du monde réel. Bien sûr, son style vestimentaire décalé n'arrangeait rien mais il était sûr qu'habillée normalement l'impression persisterait.

Pendant une période, il l'avait sérieusement étudiée, convaincu qu'elle cachait quelque chose ou simplement qu'elle avait des gênes d'une créature magique quelconque. Ses recherches sur la famille Lovegood n'avaient rien donné de concluant si ce n'était la certitude que ses goûts vestimentaires lui venaient de Xenophilius, son père. Quant à sa mère, paix à son âme, il n'avait rien trouvé dans son arbre généalogique non plus et selon sa propre génitrice, elle n'était qu'une petite sorcière fantasque un peu trop passionnée par ses expériences magiques étranges. L'une d'elle lui avait d'ailleurs été fatale pendant l'enfance de Luna.

Puisque la jeune fille était constituée comme les autres sorcières, il avait étudié son comportement avec les autres serdaigles. Ses conquêtes interrogées sur la question avaient pour la plupart haussé les épaules, aucune d'entre elles ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait non plus. L'ensemble de la maison l'ignorait la majeure partie du temps ou lui jouait des tours pour essayer de la faire réagir ,ou simplement s'amuser de ses réactions. Blaise la voyait régulièrement chercher après ses affaires, mais ça ne semblait pas la toucher, pas plus que son surnom de Loufoca.

Quelque part pendant leur scolarité, elle s'était rapprochée des gryffondors, plus particulièrement du groupe de Potter et elle paraissait même être amie avec Ginny Weasley. La lionne avait pourtant un caractère diamétralement opposé au sien, il se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se raconter. Il la voyait aussi à la bibliothèque avec Londubat de temps à autre, parlant botanique.

Grâce à Potter, l'aimant à danger par excellence, elle s'était retrouvée mêlée à la bataille du département des mystères et avait combattu les mangemorts. Ce qui avait encore rajouté une inconnu à l'équation Lovegood, malgré son air absent, elle participait à la guerre. Que ce soit dans le camp de la lumière coulait de source, il ne voyait vraiment pas la jeune fille s'agenouiller devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à se la figurer jetant ne serait-ce qu'un stupefix, malgré ses efforts, hors elle maitrisait plutôt bien les sorts offensifs selon ses camarades de classe. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle semblait ne faire attention à rien, ses notes étaient bonnes et sa mémoire impressionnante. Il savait qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qui lui était dit et d'une grande partie de ce qu'elle lisait.

Blaise ne l'avait jamais vue en colère, elle paraissait être agacée quand on critiquait le journal de son père, _Le Chicaneur_, par contre. Honnêtement le seul point positif de cette feuille de choux était son indépendance d'esprit, garantie par le fait que personne ne prenait ses articles au sérieux… Son heure de gloire avait été l'interview de Potter sur le retour de qui-on-savait l'an dernier. Toutes ces caractéristiques ne jouaient pas en la faveur de la jeune fille dans le dictionnaire du serpentard : excentrique, pas de crédibilité politique, pas spécialement d'argent non plus, pas de relations sociales intéressantes si on oubliait le survivant, que Blaise ne tenait pas particulièrement à fréquenter…

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à la sortir de son esprit. Ces derniers temps, même son nombre de conquêtes en pâtissait, les filles le trouvaient distant et elles avaient raison. Pansy aussi commençait à s'en rendre compte et ne cessait de le charrier sur le sujet. Il voulait comprendre Luna. Savoir quelles étaient les ficelles qui régissaient son existence et comment la faire réagir. Etre capable de la faire rire ou pleurer, _ça sonnait atrocement Poufsouffle présenté comme ça._

La jeune fille mettait à mal sa perception des êtres humains, elle était une inconnue dans l'équation et il détestait ça en temps normal. La réaction typique face à l'inconnu était la haine et l'envie de détruire, mais dans ce cas-ci, il ne ressentait que de la curiosité. Il avait cherché une raison valable de la détester, mais à l'évidence elle ne possédait aucun pêché capital, rien de méprisable à part ses goûts vestimentaires douteux. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante aux yeux du serpentard pour la déprécier, trop superficielle. Si ça avait été un sujet sensible pour elle encore… mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Aucun intérêt donc.

Blaise haussa les épaules, sortant de ses pensées pour quitter la grande salle. Il avait entrainement de quidditch dans moins d'une heure et devait encore retourner au dortoir se changer. Il aurait pu prendre le petit déjeuner dans sa tenue directement mais il préférait éviter de la porter ailleurs que sur le terrain, ça manquait de finesse… Les cachots étaient juste à côté de toute façon. Il bailla en longeant le couloir, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté le post de poursuiveur, sûrement pour améliorer son potentiel de séduction, les joueurs étaient populaires. Voler restait distrayant bien sûr, mais le travail d'équipe… Il grimaça. Urquhart ne valait pas mieux que Flint en tant que capitaine. Enfin, ils venaient de gagner le match contre Serdaigle grâce à Draco et le prochain ne se déroulerait pas avant mai. Il s'agissait juste d'un entraînement de routine.

L'effort eu le mérite de lui changer les idées jusqu'au repas de midi pendant lequel Draco fut inhabituellement loquace. Le blond semblait soucieux ces temps-ci, Blaise n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Il s'esquiva juste après le dessert néanmoins, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un rendez-vous avec Slug. Le brun ne chercha pas à comprendre et prit la direction de la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir d'enchantement.

Ses yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers la petite blonde griffonnant sur un parchemin à l'écart. Il se demanda si elle était descendue manger. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à elle sans qu'il ne réfléchisse et il la défia du regard de commenter alors qu'il posait ses affaires sur la table. Luna se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté avec son sourire doux. Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence. Du moins, ils en donnèrent l'apparence, l'étude des sortilèges donnait à Blaise des envies de suicide, il préférait nettement les potions. Quant à la serdaigle, il doutait que les lignes sur son parchemin aient une signification en arithmancie, à moins qu'elle ne rédige ses devoirs en calligrammes.

Il souffla silencieusement, laissant errer ses pensées, la tête appuyée sur sa main. « Luna ? » La jeune sorcière tourna ses yeux bleus translucides vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu regardes les gens ? » Elle posa sa plume et son expression se fit lointaine. « Des voiles d'ombres colorées. » son attention se fixa à nouveau sur le serpentard. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois Blaise quand tu regardes les gens ? » Il lui sourit cyniquement. « Des toiles composées d'une multitude de fils sur lesquels tirer. », « Comme dans un spectacle de marionnettes moldu ? » Il acquiesça et elle parut considérer l'image.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les gens Luna ? » elle parut surprise et demanda pourquoi. Il haussa les épaules. Elle croisa les mains sous son menton et réfléchit. « J'aime les nargoles mais parfois ils sont ennuyeux, les sombrals aussi mais ils mordent… c'est leur nature. » Blaise se mordit les lèvres. « Les animaux agissent par instinct, ils ne cherchent pas à nuire, ce n'est pas comparable… », « Vraiment ? » Ses yeux bleus se firent sérieux. « Je crois que si. Quand j'offre à manger à Ron, il est gentil avec moi, si je le pince, il se met en colère. Mon chat aussi. » Le serpentard ravala un commentaire désobligeant à propos du rouquin et se contenta de ricaner, à sa grande surprise la blonde lui rendit son sourire moqueur.

« Et toi Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches avec toutes ces filles ? » il suspendit la main au dessus de son livre et la regarda d'un air interdit. « De la… distraction ? » Il secoua la tête pour lui-même. « Il n'y a rien d'autre à trouver. », « Et l'amour ? » Il toussa avec indignation. « Je ne suis pas un poufsouffle Luna ! » L'adolescente haussa les sourcils d'un air étrangement hautain. « Ca n'a rien à voir. » Il choisit de ne pas répondre et se replongea dans son manuel d'enchantement. Il sentait ses yeux bleus l'étudier.

Il sursauta quand elle referma son livre d'un coup sec deux minutes plus tard. Elle se leva et rangea ses affaires rapidement, elle semblait contrariée sans que Blaise ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle marmonna un « à plus tard. » et sortit de la bibliothèque. Le serpentard soupira et se leva à son tour, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. L'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin. Suivant une impulsion, il gagna le couloir d'un pas vif, juste à temps pour voir Luna tourner à l'angle, en direction des escaliers.

Quand il l'eut rattrapée, il saisit sa manche, la forçant à ralentir le pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Blaise se rendit compte que les choses étaient comme ça depuis longtemps entre eux, qu'il avait toujours couru après elle d'une certaine manière et qu'elle s'était toujours laissée rattraper. Là dans ce couloir désert, il comprit que s'il ne trouvait pas de raison de la détester, c'était parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'en trouver. Elle n'était probablement pas parfaite, pas le genre de fille avec lesquelles il s'affichait, pas non plus le genre avec lequel il jouait sans conviction.

Quand il regardait sa silhouette délicate, ses cheveux blonds pâles et ses yeux bleus rêveurs, il se sentait serein, comme si sa présence suffisait à calmer son envie de violence. Sans son agressivité, il se sentait désarmé, comme un nundu au souffle court et sans griffes, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était apaisant. Ce sentiment de paix valait tous les charmes du monde.

Blaise était un séducteur, c'était un feu qui courrait dans ses veines, aussi sûrement qu'un des poisons de sa mère. Il avait été élevé pour prendre sans donner, pour tirer les ficelles de la société jusqu'à les briser, pour être une vipère dans un nid de serpents. On lui avait appris que l'amour était une arme dangereuse comme une autre. Il lui avait fallu presque deux ans pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que des prédateurs et des proies, qu'il existait d'autres règles de jeu que les siennes. Il avait fallu Luna et ses phrases mystérieuses pour lui montrer une autre route, un autre fil sur lequel danser.

Il décida qu'il pouvait faire le premier pas dans sa direction. Il inspira et lui demanda pardon, pardon de l'avoir froissée, d'avoir mis autant de temps à saisir le sens de ses phrases. Pour la première fois, il s'excusa sincèrement devant quelqu'un. La jeune fille sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, le prenant par surprise et il se sentit stupidement heureux. La route serait longue et difficile, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait mais il décida qu'elle valait la peine qu'il essaie de la comprendre, peut importe le temps qu'il faudrait ou le nombre de chutes qu'il ferait.

Le 3 février n'était pas une journée particulière parce que c'était sa fête, elle l'était parce que Luna y pensait.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, c'est court, léger et un peu trop romantique mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p> 


End file.
